¿Jinxed?
by Momofk
Summary: Black Canary tiene un secreto, no ha podido revelar a nadie de la Young Justice; los únicos que lo sabían eran miembros de la Liga de la Justicia, y amigos más cercanos. Un día, Batman manda a los superhéroes más jóvenes en una misión de búsqueda, nada fuera de lo normal; pero al ver que no podían completarla, una chica con dotadas habilidades físicas llegará a su rescate.
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Ya van dos historias! ¡Oh dios, estoy emocionada! Bueno verán, me gusta Jinx, su historia, su origen, y todo lo demás ¿De acuerdo? Y pues, me duele que Wally ya no este con ella, así que de eso me encargo yo.**

 **ATENCIÓN: Teen Titans y Young Justice no me pertenecen, créditos a DC comics.**

 **Capítulo** **1**

Oh mierda, estaban realmente jodidos, si, jodidos. Definitivamente iba a matar a Batman. Y si no era él quien lo mataría primero, Flash se encargaría personalmente de hacerlo, ¿Como habían caído tan bajo?

Ah sí; desde que Bruce los envío a esa absurda misión de búsqueda, según él, "Para que el equipo se fortalezca y sea más unido"; pues déjame decirte Batman; unidos mis huevos. Sin duda alguna, estaban en serios problemas, y en condiciones lamentables, nada heróico ¿Eh?

Pero no lo culpen a él; culpen a Batman, por ser Batman.

Artemisa estaba colgada boca abajo ¡Y hombre! Daban ganas de reírse de la situación. Miss Martian, encerrada en una esfera, en donde retenía sus poderes. ¿Aqualad? En un tanque pequeño y retenido, seguramente se sentía como un pez dorado dentro de eso. Superboy, increíblemente estaba colgado de una jaula; escuchó que estaba fabricada con kryptonita, una de sus debilidades. ¿Robin? Robin no tenía una habilidad especial, pero era bueno pateando traseros, así que lo retenieron con grilletes y cadenas.

¿Y él? Bueno, él solo corría, ¿Cierto? Mediante pasaba los años, había perdido gran fuerza de sus habilidades, en sí, no podía vibrar sus moléculas libremente como antes. Cada vez que lo intentaba, de alguna manera u otra, le terminaba sangrando la nariz. Bien, eso era toda la explicación que necesitaban, ¡Pero hombre, como lo extrañaba! ¡En especial cuando se encontraba colgado de ambos brazos y ambas piernas a los costados! ¡Era absurdo!

¡Se acabó! ¡Este es el fin de la Justicia Joven! ¡Él fin de Wallace West! ¡Adiós mundo cruel!

—¡Alguien puede explicarme! ¿¡COMO ES QUE TERMINAMOS ASÍ, DE NUEVO!? —chilló Artemisa, capturando la atención de todos en ese momento.

Pensándolo bien, ¡Llévame mundo cruel!

—Oh claro, yo te lo resumo, permíteme —se ofreció Robin "amablemente", esto se iba a poner interesante—. En la mañana, Batman nos envío en una misión de búsqueda en uno de los cuarteles secretos de Lex Luthor, sin que nosotros lo supiéramos realmente, estábamos pasando en cubierto —siseó la última palabra, fulminando con la mirada a Superboy, quien miro por otro lado—. Hasta que uno de nosotros comienza a atacar a uno de los guardias por solo comentar que Superman apestaba como superhéroe. Fresco, luego más guardias y vigilantes comienzan a atacarnos, viniendo de todos lados, rodeandonos en número. Luego de eso, oh esta es mi parte favorita —escupió sarcásticamente—. Nos mandaron a encerrar en una sala subterránea como criminales, con poca iluminación, sin baños y con muchos guardias, no sabemos que hora es ni cuánto tiempo estuvimos aquí metidos, en palabras; fallamos la misión —terminó, frunciendo el ceño.

Todos quedaron en un silencio incómodo luego de esa explicación; si, bien, al menos no era el único molesto aquí.

—Se suponía que está misión iba a ser fácil —añadió Miss Martian, mirando hacia su regazo.

—Entrar y salir, si como no —siseó Artemisa, con veneno en su voz.

—Bueno chicos, fue un honor servir a su lado, parece que este es el fi- —antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera decir unas "últimas" palabras, las puertas se abrieron lentamente.

Entraron dos figuras desde la oscuridad. Dos hombres, vestidos de guardias, miraron a los jóvenes superhéroes, mientras reían con maldad; era irónico que ahora los encarcelados fueran un montón de aficionados a ser héroes, no había mucho que hacer, para su mala suerte, solo servían como vigías de segundo plato, y ellos solo captaban órdenes de sus superiores.

—Bien, bien, ¿Quiénes son los criminales ahora? —se burló el segundo guardia, su compañero reía por lo bajo.

El velocista puso los ojos en blanco, ¿Era eso lo único que se le había ocurrido? Esa broma era demasiada vieja para ser verdad. Hizo una mueca en modo de desaprobación. Por el rabillo del ojo, había visto a sus amigos con cara de disgusto, bien, todos pensaban igual.

—Oh, Lex Luthor estará encantado de ver su juicio —murmuró uno de los guardias, alcanzando unas llaves y unos grilletes especiales para meta-humanos.

Antes de que los guardias pudieran "liberar" a Artemisa, unas flechas rojas volaron en su dirección, haciendo que las llaves del hombre cayeran al suelo. Ambos compañeros miraron hacia arriba. Instintivamente todos miraron en la misma dirección. Miraron sorprendidos de ver a Arsenal sonriendoles despreocupadamente. ¡Oh viejo! ¡Un milagro!

Antes de que los demás pudieran decir una palabra, escucharon dos cuerpos caer al frío suelo. Nuevamente miraron en la dirección de donde vino el sonido para ver a una chica con una capa de cuerpo completo puesta. No se le podía ver el rostro, pero parecía que estuviera... ¿Sonriendo?

—Pero miren a quienes encontramos en lo profundo del tunel~ —canturreo Arsenal, burlándose—.¿Necesitan un par de héroes, chicos?

—¡Cállate y sacanos de aquí, imbécil! —gritó Artemisa.

—¡Sí, por favor! —añadió nuevamente Miss Martian, masajeandose las sienes—. Me haría de ayuda un poco de té ahora.

El arquero murmuró por lo bajo, frunciendo el ceño; miro a su compañero, quien aún jugaba con las llaves en sus pálidas manos, mirándolo inquisitivamente. Se encogió de hombros y movió sus manos, diciéndo que prosiga en lenguaje de señas.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco, para luego restarle importancia mientras inspeccionaba la zona; hasta ahora, habían podido burlar a los guardias gracias a un señuelo, meterse por los conductos y llegar allí en menos de cinco minutos. Sí, todo calculado. Comenzó a quitarle las cerraduras a la chica rubia, quien la fulminaba con la mirada. Ella rodo los ojos cuando finalmente lo había hecho. Luego paso con los demás, con el mismo efecto, más o menos, al menos la alienígena de piel verde era un poco más amable.

Finalmente, hasta que llegó a él. Lanzó un leve gruñido a las cadenas difíciles de abrir, hasta que las hizo sesar ante ella. Era difícil en cierto punto ignorar a este idiota pelirrojo en frente suyo.

—Gracias —Sonrió Kid Flash, mientras se frotaba la muñeca de su mano enguantada.

Asintió con la cabeza, sin darle mucha importancia. Paso su mirada hacía las demás personas, parecían un grupo de héroes "normales" de cierto modo. Miró a su amigo desde la distancia, era hora de irse. Los guardias llegarían en cualquier momento y ella no quería lidiar con ellos ahora. Lo único que quería era ir a su departamento con su mentora y tomar té verde en la comodidad de su hogar. Pero no... Batman no tenía a más héroes disponibles en ese momento. Y obviamente tenía que ir con Arsenal por ser un compañero que conocía sus tácticas y estrategias.

Un dúo inseparable.

Comenzó a correr; sus habilidades gimnásticas eran destacables en ese momento, subiendo con elengancia, hasta llegar al lado del arquero. Él simplemente la miro; ya no le sorprendía, es decir, ya estaba acostumbrado. Sonrió con confianza.

—Así que... ¿Nos vamos?

Ella se encogió de hombros, sabía que en algún momento deberían descubrirla. Ya era su hora, solo su suerte. Sí bien, había pasado mucho desde que los Titanes se separaron, y como nada estaba afectandolos; quería tener un uso y estar activa en algo. A parte, no le gustaba recibir miradas de interrogación a su persona, simplemente no era el momento, si los vigías llegaban, estarían realmente en apuros.

—Lamento interrumpir el momento —habló por primera vez Aqualad, captando la atención de los otros—. ¿Por donde salimos?

 **¡Hey hey! Lamento la primera kk de capítulo, soy noob en esto. Prometo que estaré actualizando semanalmente. También prometo proseguir en la escritura, sinceramente no es mi fuerte.**

 **Bueno también lamento si es algo dramático ligero, pero quería conservar la escencia bromista y teatral de Wally.**

 **Ya deberían saber de que trata la historia, ¿No? Espero que les guste, ¡Esto me emociona!**

 **Y si, es Flinx perra.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Y otro capítulo! Siento que explotó, bueno aquí está la continuación, esta vez estará mejor que la anterior, lo prometo.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **\- Black Canary no le había contado a nadie de la Justicia Joven sobre su protegida.**

 **\- Casi todos de la Liga lo sabían, mayormente miembros de confianza.**

 **ATENCIÓN: Teen Titans y Young Justice no me pertenecen.**

 **Capítulo** **2**

Todos han logrado salir de ese agujero del infierno, no había sido fácil, con todos esos guardianes y vigilantes de aquí y allá; era cuestión de tiempo para que los atrapara nuevos. Lo bueno es que ya ha salido, y lo único que sabían es que ya no querían volver. Obviamente como adolescentes que eran, sentían curiosidad, y ahora preguntaban, ¿Quién era la chica que acompañaba a Arsenal? ¿Una novia? ¿Una amiga? ¿Una colega?

Nadie lo sabía.

Pero sentían que pronto lo descubrirían. Ahora, todos se encontraban en el Monte Justicia. Arsenal estaba leyendo un periódico en silencio, algo que era extrañamente sorprendente. Su compañera estaba mirando la puerta cada cierto tiempo, lo cual era raro; el aire era pesado para todos. Un silencio incómodo y sepulcral. Lo más curioso es que ella siempre estaba a su lado, y parecía que el arquero no le importaba en absoluto.

Más agradable para él.

Wally miro a la chica una y otra vez, algo en ella era extrañamente familiar, su silueta era caliente, o lo que podía ser de eso, joder, se sentía atraído como mosca a miel; y lo peor es que no sabía porque.

—Así que ... —comenzó Aqualad, rompiendo el silencio y mirando al arquero—. Gracias por sacarnos de allí —Miro a la chica—. También a tí.

—Ah sí, fue fácil —se encogió de hombros, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Fácil? ¿¡Fácil !? ¿¡Estas de broma, no !? —se quejó la única rubia del grupo, cruzada de brazos—. Fue todo, menos fácil —sentenció ella, hecha un lío.

—Pudo haber sido peor —opinó Robin, recostandose en el sofá.

—Pudieron habernos torturado.

—Pudieron hacernos muchas cosas, pero estar encerrados cuenta como tortura.

—Todo por este objeto —habló el arquero, captando la atención; sus manos se encontraban jugando con un frasco pequeño con una sustancia líquida y negra, que rara vez emitía un estallido rosa—. Oh hombre, Batman está tan enojado con ustedes.

—¿Enojado? ¡Deberíamos estar enojados con él! —se quejó el velocista, cruzándose de brazos—. Fue una trampa

Arsenal comenzó a reírse alto, para gran molestia de todos. Finalmente su risa tenía cesado y paso su vista hacia los presentes. Se aclaró la garganta y pasó el frasco a su aliada, que gustosamente lo tomo entre sus pequeñas manos.

—Bien bien, fue una misión fallida, ¿Y qué?

—¿¡Y que!? ¿¡Y que? ¡Y que nada! —gruño la arquera—. Aparte de todo esto, ¿¡Quién es ella!? —apunto a la chica a su costado—. ¿¡Una novia!? ¿¡Una amiga!?

—Deja de hacer las rabietas, el estrés te dará arrugas—dijo "sabiamente" Arsenal, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Cállate!

—Cálmate —se rindió, alzando ambos brazos a los costados, era poco decir que esta conversación lo estaba divirtiendo en algún punto.

—¿¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME CUANDO ESTAS TAN RELAJADO EN ESTOS MOMENTO- —fue cortada abruptamente por el sonido de las puertas abriéndose.

—Artemisa —llamó la atención Arrow, mirando hacia su protegida al lado de la puerta—. Silencio.

Batman entró a la sala y rápidamente todos se pusieron rectos; Robin ya lo había hecho, antes que alguien hiciera algo. Paso su mirada en cada uno, con el ceño fruncido. No había ninguna descripción de lo que estaba pensando, que la ayudaba a trabajar en equipo; ya tenía pensado que algo así sucedería, por eso llamo a dos de sus amigos más cercanos para que la tuvieran a salvo para esa misión y encargarselos. Y no se había equivocado.

Paso su mirada a Arsenal ya su compañera.

—¿Lo tienen? —preguntó, con una mirada seria y a la vez firme, hacia los dos adolescentes que se encontraban de igual manera.

Ambos se miraron por un breve momento y se asintieron sincronizadamente. Afirmando a su pregunta.

Batman delineó una pequeña sonrisa, y un segundo después volvió a su postura monótona. Miro a Arsenal, y luego a la chica a su lado. Bien, ella es la protegida de Black Canary, eso ya casi todos lo saben, iba a estar en el proyecto 'Young Justice' pero su tutora prefirió que no lo hiciera, o aún no por el momento. Él ya sabía su historia y la situación en la que se encuentra. Era ruda, si, era sarcástica, también, era orgullosa, como él, era exactamente como debe actuar un líder. Y ella tenía talento natural para eso, le costaba admitirlo, pero asi eran las cosas.

Ahora ella estaba aquí; desde que Black Canary la tuvo su bajo costo, se hizo muy cercanas, y fue fácil sobrellevar el dolor que tuvo que pasar. Un dolor que ella lo hizo guardando para sí misma durante años, la única que lo sabía era su tutora y él, por supuesto, y no fue por lastima que la dejo quedarse, fue el potencial que ella poseia, y si una persona era capaz de resaltar eso, era Dinah.

Luego de unos segundos, se dirigió a los otros jóvenes, que lo miraban. El silencio era incómodo para todos ahí, menos para él.

—Pensé que ustedes podrían llevar a cabo esta misión —comenzó, calmadamente—. Es obvio que ni eso pueden hacer.

—¿¡Cómo se suponía que nosotros íbamos a saber que era una guarida de Lex Luthor !? —explotó la arquera, frunciendo el ceño.

- _Artemisa_ ... —siseó Arrow, haciendo que la chica se calle.

—No es importante saber en dónde o cómo es una guarida, sino acatar las medidas de los superiores —silencio Batman, y en ese momento se abrieron las puertas, revelando a la persona detrás de ellas.

El velocista quería replicar algo, pero inmediatamente todo el coraje se podía directamente a la basura, ya que se podía cortar todo signo de valentía, con el sonido de las puertas.

—¿Y terminaron? —preguntó Black Canary, mirando a todos los presentes.

—Ya acabamos —finalizó Batman—. Y creo que debes dar muchas explicaciones ahora.

Arrow frunció el ceño, ya sabía lo que venía, pensó que era una oportunidad para terminar este pequeño secreto de una buena vez, se sentía mal por Dinah, pero ella estaba allí, sonriendo despreocupadamente.

—Bien —comenzó, captando la atención de todos—. Es hora de la _"verdad"_ —haciendo entre comillas con sus dedos en la última palabra—. Entonces, síganme —ordenó, saliendo de la sala y caminando hacia la puerta.

La chica encapuchada fue la primera en salir seguida de Batman y Arrow, por último Arsenal; los demás compartieron unas breves miradas y todos asintieron, seguramente era algo demasiado grande de procesar.

 **Creo que estoy satisfecho con esto, oh cielos, me encanta, en el próximo capítulo verán la 'verdad'. Y trataré de escribir un poco más.**

 **¿Comentarios?**


End file.
